narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Release: Hydroforming
|image=Sea Release-Hydroforming.png |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Ocean Release: Hydroforming |english tv=Ocean Style: Hydroforming |viz manga=Ocean Style: Hydroforming |game names=Ocean Style: Hydroforming |other names=Ocean Transformation |parent jutsu=Water Transmutation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Sea Release, Ninjutsu, Cooperation Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu type=Sea Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users = Otohime Watatsumi |hand signs=Tiger, Snake, Ox, Horse, Bird, Dragon, Hare, Boar, Ram, Monkey, Dog, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sea Release: Hydroforming is a Sea Release technique that functions on a scale unlike any other water-based technique. It allows the user to change everything about the battlefield, terrain, ecosystem, and all into one better suited for their status as a Sea Release user. Description When using the technique the user siphons sea chakra into their environment, which then attaches itself to everything in the area. This does take awhile usually a 20 to 30 seconds depending on the user's skill, but once complete the transformation will begin. By adminstering the principles of the Water Transmutation Technique the sea chakra will transform the ground into seawater, which washes away all plant and wildlife. The plant and wildlife that is washed away will be replaced by its aquatic counterparts when the user uses the sea chakra to summon its counterparts. This allows the user to turn any area they're area in into an ocean complete with all elemental and biological components that come from that all of which can be controlled using Sea Release. It is easy to see how easily this technique can change the tides of battle. Quickly turning an area that was once against them or neutral into one that fights with them down to the wildlife and plants. In most cases fighting the user and their environment proves too much for opponents so it is only a matter of time unless they can return the area back to normal through a similar technique or negating or absorbing all the sea chakra all at once, which is not an easy feat because of how spread out the sea chakra is. The only other option is to lead the user out of the environment they just created. This technique requires an enormous amount of chakra. Most shinobi could die from over exertion and lack of chakra so most users are forced to have two, three, or four other Sea Release shinobi to help them perform the technique. Even Otohime whose reserves are compared to an ocean often feels winded and a little disoriented from exhaustion for the next few minutes. She doesn't always show that she is tired, but the evidence of it is shown by how she changes how she fights. Going from a close-range-focused style of fighting to a more projectile heave and long-range style of fighting. However, her ability to use the technique on a large scale like it was designed to by herself even if she feels a little disoriented and can only perform the technique when she can tap into her true power, which is rare is still not an accomplishment that should be taken lightly. It is a feat that is unthinkable to many shinobi of the Watatsumi Clan and proof that she more than deserves the moniker "Goddess of the Sea." The only way around this weakness is to decrease the scale of the technique to affect only a smaller section of the environment they are in like to the size of a lake or smaller. This does make the technique less impressive and effective, but it still retains some of its uses. See Also *Amenominaka *Earth Release: Mutability Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Ninjutsu Category:Cooperation Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Sea Release Techniques